


Короткие истории из жизни Ясунори

by torri_jirou



Category: Acid Black Cherry
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: Несколько драбблов написанных по заказу "на слово" и объединенных не общим сюжетом, а одним героем.





	1. Печенье

Шуз подхватил сползающий с плеча белый халат и прижал к себе большой бумажный пакет, непонятно отчего вдруг смутившись.  
\- Это… я тут тебе кое-что принес… а то знаю эти больницы, даже в самой путной всякой дрянью кормят.  
Ясу нетерпеливо вытянул шею, пытаясь заглянуть в пакет и хлопнул по постели ладонью. Шуз спохватился.  
\- А, вот! Апельсины, твои любимые копченые колбаски и песочное печенье… Что?!  
Ясу смотрел на него глазами полными вселенской скорби и одновременно возмущения.  
\- Что такое? – испуганно переспросил Шуз, - ты же все это любишь.  
Тогда Ясу выудил из складок одеяла блокнот с карандашом на веревочке и во весь блокнотный лист написал: «ИДИОТ!»  
\- Спасибо, я тоже тебя люблю, - машинально откликнулся Шуз.  
Ясу перевернул страницу и быстро-быстро застрочил карандашом, а потом сунул блокнот прямо под нос другу.  
\- Апельсины кислые. Колбаски острые. Печенье с колючими крошками. Мне ничего этого нельзя! – прочитал Шуз и попытался восстановить справедливость, - Апельсины не кислые. И вообще, подумаешь трагедия. Ну, сейчас нельзя – скоро будет можно.  
Попытка оправдаться не удалась – Ясу уже успел трагическим жестом поправить легкий шелковый шарф на шее и уставиться в окно взглядом теперь полным уже только вселенской тоски, зато по самую макушку. Против этого приема цивилизация еще не создала противоядия, по крайней мере, Шуз его не знал. Он обреченно вздохнул и стал складывать апельсины обратно в пакет.  
\- А что тебе хоть можно-то?  
В этот момент дверь в палату открылась и вошла медсестра с большим стаканом на маленьком подносе.  
\- Ясу-сан, ваше молоко, – пропела она, глядя на пациента влюбленными глазами. Сидящего рядом с кроватью Шуза, она совершенно не заметила.  
Ясу снова взялся за блокнот и написал новую фразу: «Я знаю, вы сговорились и решили меня уморить».  
\- Ясу-сан! – голос медсестры стал строже, но влюбленность во взгляде не исчезла, - Теплое молоко очень полезно. Вы должны все выпить. Я не уйду пока Вы…  
\- Он выпьет, выпьет. – Шуз взял с подноса стакан, поставил на стол и подхватив девушку под локоток повел к двери.  
\- Но… молоко… - попыталась возражать медсестра.  
\- Я лично прослежу, чтобы он все выпил. Обещаю. – Шуз ласково выпроводил девушку в коридор, закрыл дверь и вернулся к Ясу.  
Тот уже успел настрочить новую записку.  
«Вылей его в раковину».  
\- Ни за что. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы я нарушил обещание, данное такой симпатичной девушке? Раз велели – будешь пить.  
«Садист».  
\- Нет, чтобы написать, к примеру, «заботливый и верный друг»… а у тебя одни ругательства на уме.  
Шуз распечатал пачку печенья, взял одно и обмакнул в молоко. Ясу покосился в сторону столика и отложил блокнот. Шуз поднес печенье к самым губам Ясу.  
\- Ну что, за папу – за маму или за вокал с бас-гитарой?


	2. Тяжелый

Отперев дверь запасным ключом, Юки долго озирался в прихожей, ощупывая в полумраке стены и пытаясь найти выключатель. Разумеется, он не раз бывал у Ясу дома, но включением света обычно занимался сам хозяин. Наконец, Юки отыскал заветную кнопку и включил свет. Сотовый телефон, на дисплее которого мигало семь пропущенных звонков висел на шнурке поверх куртки на вешалке. Юки вздохнул и ненадолго задумался – раздеваться или нет. Времени было мало, но все рассказы предшественников ясно давали понять, что быстро справиться с заданием у него не получится. Так что он скинул пальто и отправился в спальню. Там было еще темнее, чем в прихожей, через плотные шторы не пробивался даже слабый луч света.  
\- Ясу, вставай, у тебя интервью через полтора часа! – громко сказал Юки в темноту, с трудом припоминая где именно в комнате находится кровать.  
В ответ не раздалось ни шороха, и Юки уже почти перестал ждать, но неожиданно Ясу сказал совершенно нормальным, даже бодрым голосом:  
\- Интервью не будет. Отменили.  
Это звучало так правдоподобно и убедительно, что Юки обязательно бы поверил, если бы Шуз и Аки специально не предупредили об этой хитрой способности Ясунори, не просыпаясь выдавать подобные отмазки.  
Юки на ощупь стал пробираться к окну, охая и чертыхаясь, потому что под ногами оказались какие-то острые колючки. Он специально ругался погромче - если Ясу этим разбудить не получится, то хотя бы душу отведет.  
Раскрыв шторы, Юки оглянулся и присвистнул: оказывается, он как по стеклу шел по останкам будильника, пластиковые осколки корпуса и шестеренки были разбросаны вокруг кровати. Для начала, Юки собрал их на газету и отправил в мусорный пакет со словами: «Прощай, коллега!». Заодно он понял, почему среди ближайшего окружения Ясу стали так популярны азартные игры. Все стремились научиться выигрывать, потому что менеджер давно уже взбунтовался и с некоторых пор роль «живого будильника» разыгрывалась в карты, кости и даже в «камень-ножницы-бумагу». Сегодня Юки в первый раз проиграл. Надо же ему было выбросить «камень», когда все остальные, как сговорившись, выбрали «бумагу».  
Юки с сомнением оглядел бесформенную кучу одеял и подушек посреди кровати, похожих на растрепанное гнездо неведомой птицы.  
Даже представить не получалось, где в этом ворохе находится голова Ясу, а где его руки-ноги.  
\- Ясу, подъем! – гаркнул Юки на всю комнату и для верности потыкал «гнездо» кулаком, но в ответ раздалось только невнятное бормотание. Он потянул одеяло за край, но изнутри держали крепко и отдавать не собирались. Появилась мысль нащупать под одеялом пятку и зловредно пощекотать, но Юки быстро от нее отказался – этот сурок может и пнуть ненароком, ходи потом с синяком.  
\- Ясу, ну вставай! Опоздаешь ведь, - позвал Юки уже почти жалобно, не зная, что еще можно придумать, чтобы разбудить этого несносного человека вовремя.  
\- Ага! – донеслось из «гнезда», - Еще пять минут и встаю.  
И Ясу еще плотнее укутался.  
\- Ну, все! – рассердился Юки, - У меня лопнуло терпение. Теперь держись.  
Он отправился на кухню и нарочно открыл кран с холодной водой, из последних сил надеясь, что Ясу услышит и успеет встать. Но когда Юки с ковшиком воды вернулся в комнату, очертания одеяла и подушек на кровати даже не изменились.  
Дальнейшее надо было проделать очень быстро и Юки постарался, вспомнив школьные эстафеты на спортивных праздниках: он резко сдернул одеяло, выплеснул на Ясу воду, бросил ковшик на кровать и стремительно выскочил из спальни, захлопнув дверь и вцепившись обеими руками в ручку.  
Когда поток отборных ругательств и угроз сменился горестными стонами и жалобами на несправедливость жизни, Юки ехидно прокричал через дверь:  
\- Ты лучше вставай, а то я еще не все средства использовал. Вот разбужу тебя как Спящую Красавицу, потом не жалуйся.


End file.
